Tom Goldberg
American |affiliations = Goldberg, Ligner & Shyster Karen Patrick Ligner Dick Shyster Modupe |vehicles = Stretch |businesses = Lawyer at Goldberg, Ligner & Shyster |voice = Jonathan Hanst }} Tom Goldberg is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a minor character in Grand Theft Auto IV. Goldberg is voiced by Jonathan Hanst, who also voiced Hank in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Biography Background Golberg is a lawyer at Goldberg, Ligner and Shyster, as well one of the founders. According to his law firm's website, Goldberg is credited for his work on human rights and charity works. He is considered a success within the legal profession. He is often the legal expert on Weazel News and is quoted several times in the Daily Globe. According to his secretary, when not working on his cases, he spends his time teaching disadvantaged young boys to swim. When Niko is walking with the law firm's receptionist in the mission Final Interview, she mentions how Goldberg is always trying to make the world better and Niko is in "trouble" if he gets in his way. Goldberg appears to be an ethical lawyer. He prosecutes criminals and corrupt cops and spends time teaching disadvantaged boys to swim, indicating a commitment to justice and charity that has thus far not been displayed by any character in-game. Events of GTA IV During 2008, Goldberg discovered Francis McReary's corruption. A blackmailer mentioned that Goldberg is interested in procuring the evidence against Francis. Francis, however, hired Niko Bellic to eliminate the blackmailer. Niko succeeded and killed the blackmailer, however, Goldberg already got some of the photos for his case, threatening Francis's position. Francis sent Niko once again to kill Goldberg, by applying for the firm through an interview. Niko meets with Goldberg. During the interview, Goldberg tells Niko that Francis is a good cop, but due to his corruption, Goldberg will "crush" him. Niko soon threatened Goldberg and asked him where the files against Francis were located. After taking the files, Niko killed Goldberg. After his death, his partner Dick Shyster says to the Liberty Tree that he will take over most of his cases. Mission Appearances *...Final Interview (Killed) Gallery TomGoldberg-FinalInterview-GTAIV.png|Niko holding Tom at gunpoint during Final Interview. GTAIV Tom Goldberg Beta.png|Tom Goldberg's original design. Trivia *If the player pulls out a firearm but doesn't point it at Goldberg, Goldberg will say that "Guns don't kill people, video games do.", a line frequently, but falsely, attributed to real-life former lawyer Jack Thompson, known for his antipathy towards violent video games, especially the Grand Theft Auto series. In fact, Thompson filed a complaint against Take-Two Interactive and threatened that he would "take necessary and proper means to stop release of the game" if the persona of Tom Goldberg was not changed by the game's release. Nothing was changed but Jack Thompson never followed through. *Tom Goldberg is the second lawyer named "Goldberg" in the GTA series, after Maurice Goldberg from Grand Theft Auto III, the lawyer of Salvatore Leone. These characters, however, appear in different continuities. *Tom Goldberg vaguely resembles actor Robert De Niro; note in particular the mole under his right eye. *In the beta, the player was able to go to Goldberg's office and kill him even without going to the internet cafe and submitting a resumé. Navigation de:Tom Goldberg pl:Tom Goldberg Goldberg, Tom Goldberg, Tom Category:Deceased characters